Lunar Steel
Origins Centuries ago from Mid-World before the Paradigm came into being... a civil war between between the mystical beings and humanity raged on, and at stake was a metallic substance found within one of the old dwarf mines, known to those who know it, as Lunar Steel. Always considered the source of “smart tools” used to boost power within moonlight, this Lunar Steel was awakened by an sudden inner protocol causing it to have a mind of it's own. The weapons it was turned into then joined forces and resisted domination from both Man, Elf, goblin, Troll, Ogre and so on. Battle after battle proved nothing, and after many casualties the Humans and Magical creatures were caught in a deadlock. Realizing that victory would come at too high a price, the warring factions called a truce and in this truce, it was decided that an enormous Boulder be forged from all the Lunar Steel they created weaponry out of, which would be exiled from they're world for an eternity. Never once more to be used as an ever lasting Pawn in another World War again. In exchange, man would keep to the cities and the magical beings would own the forests. This truce would be honoured by their sons and the sons of their sons until the end of time, but there were those whom didn't believe it the truce was right, and defied these words so much that they went into exile across to the outlands, vowing to return the day they felt Man would finally tremble. However they all had little to realize that the Lunar Steel had left into the void of the Multiverse. And Finally after drifting for thousands of years, the boulder carrying the Lunar Steel collided with a moon circling a primitive planet known as Earth. The boulder began to crumble upon entering the atmosphere until it shattered into millions of fragments, casting them to every corner of the planet. So ever since that night the Lunar Steel laid dormant, buried deep inside the earth... Waiting... And there it is to this day, awaiting the day it is reawakened. Silent, still... and indestructible. Rediscovery When the Were-Gems were hidden away for thousands of years, one full moonlit night two Lycans were out hunting when the ground they were traversing across collapsed beneath them, sending both into a hollow cavern, dark..., deep..., and unfamiliar... They tried following the tunnels back to the surface but what they found instead was something very much unimaginable: A huge cavern the size of a cathedral, coated in glowing metallic substance that lit it up like a Christmas tree. When one of the Lycans went near the substance, it glowed brighter to his presence as if it sensed him. then it suddenly glowed so much brighter in fact, that it engulfed the Lycan in Platinum fire! His friend tried to help him but when he finally saw through the dying flames, there in the Lycan's place was what looked like a knight but with wolfish Armor plating. It's eyes glowed with the Lycan's original human eye colours, meaning it was still the same friend as before. the both spent a month in the cavern, learning and discovering more about the strange metal that changed them both. it gave them power, and a desire to allow those with their newly found wisdom to use the metallic substance when the time comes, so they turned their discovery into tiny circular objects they named 'Lunar Disks', and to keep it from the wrong hands they locked them within an ancient casket which they stained it's locks with both their blood, and the bloods of several others, so that only a Were Creature of either would be able to open it. They hid it within a stone wall somewhere in the world to make certain no one ever found it. Chosen Ones Centuries passed and the story faded into legend, until in 2018 when Christie Argent with both Jean Talbot and Vivien Rosen were captured by the Shattered Pack and put into a dungeon cell by Raynare's men till it was time for execution, Christie found a loose stone block in the wall of her cell, she worked it loose and found tiny coin shaped objects that had the moon's different appearances moulded into them. She picked up one that glowed her colour, and as she stared at it, it glowed brighter causing her to see her hand turn metallic along with the rest of her body! She was shocked when she saw herself, as her reflection resembled a wolfish armour placed around her, even her human eye colour was back. Then she realized she still was her normal self inside, just like when Peter bit her to save her life five years ago. With this newfound strength and power, she managed to bust Jean out of her cell but both failed to free Vivian when they tried. Christie promised she'll comeback to free the pink dragon when they find help and they fled into the tropical forests below the prison's outside. They spent days hiding from the Shattered Pack's soldiers when they sent patrols to find them, all the while learning to control their new powers and the sister-like bond strengthed as a result of this. When they were found by the one of Shattered's patrols however, they were struck down and almost killed completely when all of a sudden they both glowed a heavenly glow, which completely changed Jean into a waist and legs, and Christie into arms, torso and a new head, resulting in both girls fusing into a whole new entity that named itself Zelta Deta! It destroyed the patrol like a rockslide to a mountain village. When both Lycans realized that their bond gave them a powerfully new form, they decided to do this only when needed in tough situations. When the Lycanons was later formed after the Shattered's first defeat (With the disintegration of Raynare), each member was taught how to use Lunar Steel in both Magi Linking and Growing at will into a giant, all the while each side of the faction getting used to cooperation especially when it comes to combining with partners. Eventually however, with the Shattered Pack returning outside of Everett to begin a ruthless mining operation for Silver beneath the city surface (whilst also finding remnants of Lunar Steel at the same time and intending to experiment into using it as an enforcement agent), Washington and soon the whole world begins to turn into the principle battleground for 'The Unity Wars' and whomever could collect the most Lunar Steel shall have the will to control the world of Darkness. Powers & Abilities Steel form: When wielded by the one who's worthy, it encases the user in a mecha-like armour mimicking the previous form, providing the user with supreme power greater than even the Were Creatures. Titan form: The Lunar Steel also allows the user by will to grow to the size of a giant at 30 feet or higher depending on the user's original height and weight. Combining/Magi Link: The most special ability of the Lunar Steel alone can only be accomplished by those who have a strong bond with those that it can consider A partner in the field. Those with a strong bond in both the Lunar Steel and their partner are able to fuse their bodies into a new, singular entity. This is a special ability known as Magi Linking. Transfusion: Those who can change into a different form such as a Dragon, also gain Lunar Steel, allowing them to shift between Warrior and Beast modes when they need to. Fusion Stones: Crystal-like objects that glow in Rainbowish colours when the owner wishes to combine with his/her 'Partner in the field'. They are also able to store the Steel form armour that envelopes the user, for usage when needed in future times. And when the user's Steel Form wants to increase his/her power tenfold, he/she just yells 'Fusion Power!', and the Fusion Stone in the form of energy flies into a socket anywhere on the user's body, either opening or activating a special weapon or ability that mimic's the user's original form's powers. For example: Christie & Jean's Fusion stones (when combined and plugged into Zelta Deta's right wrist), can unlock within Zelta's right Fist a Starlight Bow (Similar to Christie's old Argent Hunter Bow), that can fire golden plasma Arrows able to pierce any opponent's body. Characteristics Whilst nobody knows where it originally came from, legend has it that the Lunar Steel can magnify a person's truest desires, even allow whoever wields it to understand many ancient texts and cultures. For another unknown reason nobody could explain, the Lunar Steel always seemed to work easily for the Wolves of Everett, which made some of them wonder that it was almost as if it had a mind of it's own..., especially Mikey, who could have sworn thought he heard unfamiliar whispers whilst in Steel Form. That..., will be something to have to wait, for another time. Gallery: Add a photo to this gallery Trivia: The Lunar Steel was inspired by the Mini-Cons and Autobot Powerlinx from Transformers Armada-Energon, the Golden Army from Hellboy 2, and the Super Sentai Mecha/ Power Ranger Zords. For Example: The Drago rifle Mechaknight (Salia's Steel Form), was based on both design and formation of the Plesio Charge Megazord, (compare the two images to see the similarities). Category:Weapons Category:Techniques and Abilities Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Combiners